


Hope is Red and Gold

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hp_may_madness on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hope is Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness on LJ.

Two boys stand facing each other. One of them fiddles with the hem of his shirt. The other grins, then grabs his nervous friend's tie and pulls him close. Awkwardly, their lips meet. The boys stumble against the wall as tongue finds tongue and hands begin exploring bodies. 

Nearby a door snaps shut and the boys spring apart. A whispered promise and they hurry along the corridor in opposite directions.

~~*~~

An owl arrives, dropping a small parcel into the boy's lap. A quick glance across the Great Hall confirms his suspicion and he pockets the parcel to open later. He ignores the curious glances of his housemates.

Back in his dormitory, with the green curtains around his bed tightly shut, Theodore Nott pulls the little package out and examines it. It is soft and for a second he fears that it might contain a stuffed toy, then dismisses the idea as ridiculous. He ribs the paper open and a small piece of cloth tumbles out onto his bedspread, the red and gold stripes in stark contrast with the green underneath. 

Theodore gasps and for a moment sits staring at the Gryffindor tie. The nerve of him! What if anyone finds it, how on earth is he going to explain that? Thank Merlin he hasn't opened the parcel in the Great Hall. He quickly stuffs the tie into his pocket and notices the piece of parchment.

_Theo,_  
I know you probably think that I am the most foolish Gryffindor you ever met in your life. Perhaps you are right. Though my Gran always says that the most dangerous thing in life is to take too many precautions (I think that's how it went).   
I don't know when we'll be able to see each other again, so I wanted you to have this. Something to remind you of me. I know you are wondering why I couldn't have thought of something a little less conspicuous, but I have given this some thought. I want you to have it because I hope that when we see each other again it will be okay for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be friends. And more. 

_Perhaps I'm not only foolish but also naïve, but I do wish for things to be okay again soon. Not only okay, but better._

_Take care of yourself.  
Neville_

Theodore swallows. For a brief moment he considers keeping the letter, then decides that he might be able to explain the tie somehow but can't say the same for the letter. A quick spell and all that remains are a few bits of ash which slowly float down onto his bed.

~~*~~

Now, every so often, Theodore slides his hand into his pocket, feels the smooth fabric against his fingers, and the faintest hint of a smile flits across his face. There is still hope, he tries to tell himself, and sometimes he even believes it. 


End file.
